Ino and her fuzzy friends the llamas
by Liev Ragnarok
Summary: OOC For Ino: Ino thinks her jutsu is worthless so she decides to bring something better, something that's soft and fuzzy!: Oneshot. Rated T for cursing and some violent behavior.


Alright, to explain this, my friend was making fun of Ino slightly and said I should do a story so I am. Don't hate me for it. X3. I thought it was pretty funny too!

Tell me how you liked it!

**Disclaimer:** All of the Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

---oO0---o)0(o---0Oo---

"What the hell?!"

"Aaaaah! Someone help!"

"Tell the Hokage quickly!"

Ino giggled as she skipped down the street that led to the Hokage Mansion. People around her were screaming and running away, some of them were trying to stop the beasts that were following Ino with no luck in succeeding. Ino placed her hands behind her back and walked into the dango shop and sat next to Shikamaru and Temari who were having lunch there.

"Hey guys!" She said cheerfully to them. They stared at her then Shikamaru looked behind her. His eyes grew wide and he started to choke on his food. When he caught his breath back he stood up and glared at Ino.

"WHAT THE HELL INO? ARE THOSE LLAMAS??" She smiled and nodded to him he coughed and placed a hand over his face. Temari started to laugh as Ino grabbed one of the llamas' heads and held onto it.

"Aren't they just so cute?" Ino asked them. Shikamaru shook his head and sat back down in his seat. Temari leaned over the table and stared at the llama next to Ino.

"Hehe, looks like Konoha is having a little "animal" trouble. Heheh." Temari giggled making Shikamaru glare at her.

"What the hell are you doing exactly, Ino?" Shikamaru growled at Ino. Ino looked at him and smiled while still holding onto the llama.

"Oh nothing, just thought I would try something new!"

"New? How's this new?"

"Well I thought that I needed some other tactic to fight enemies since my jutsu is slow and hard to trap people in."

"… …" Shikamaru stared blankly at her while Temari laughed again. When more llamas started entering the dango shop that was Shikamaru's cue to get out of there, which he did by jumping over the llamas.

"Shikamaru, where are you going?" Ino yelled after him. "Don't you want to play with the llamas?"

"I doubt he really does, Ino. I think he's afraid of them." Temari chuckled to herself slightly, Ino gave a sour face but then shrugged.

"Oh well, his loss. Well bye Temari!" Ino waved to her then led the llamas out of the dango shop and headed back toward the Hokage Mansion.

---oO0---o)0(o---0Oo---

Ino had decided to turn and make a visit at the Konoha Hospital before heading off to see the Hokage. She wanted to see if Sakura would like her llamas.

"SAKURA!! COME HERE FOR A MINUTE!" Ino yelled out making several people from the hospital look at her though their attention immediately switched to the llamas behind her. After about a minute or so Sakura came out of the hospital looking at the ground slightly as she walked.

"What do you want In--" She stopped in mid-sentence when she saw the llamas. She twitched slightly then shakily pointed at the llamas. Ino blinked for a minute then clapped her hands. She ran over to Sakura and pulled her forcibly over to her llamas.

"Aren't they just the cutest things ever, Sakura?" Ino asked her smiling. Sakura's eyes were wide and her hand was still shaking. She forced herself out of Ino's grip and jumped back away from the llamas. Quickly she jumped into a tree and stayed up there. Ino stared up the tree. "Sakura?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE LLAMAS DOING IN KONOHA?? HOW DID YOU GET THEM IN HERE??" Sakura yelled not coming down. Ino giggled and turned to a llama petting it.

"I just brought them here through the front gate. Kotetsu-sama and Izumo-sama didn't seem to mind when I came through with them."

"WHERE DID YOU FIND THEM??"

"Hmm, a ranch near here. They seemed really lonely so I thought they needed a walk!" Sakura only stared down at her crazy friend. Ino waited for a response from Sakura and when none came she shrugged and walked out of the hospital's yard. "See you later Sakura!" Ino decided to head back toward the Hokage Mansion.

---oO0---o)0(o---0Oo---

Before Ino even reached the mansion she was confronted by many Jounin and Chuunin who were accompanied by Tsunade. Tsunade stepped in front of Ino and glared down at her.

"Ino Yamanaka, what is the meaning of this?" Tsunade asked her. Ino blinked at her then smiled giddily.

"I need a new way to attack enemies and I thought llamas would be a perfect way to do that!" Every stared at her as if she was insane, Asuma came up and stood next to Tsunade.

"Uh, Ino. I don't think llamas would do much to help you."

"But Sensei you don't understand! I could ride the llamas and confuse the enemies! Then I could easily use my jutsu on them and take them out!" Clearly everyone thought she was ill. Asuma just stared at her speechless then he sighed and hung his head. Tsunade was twitching and was almost on the verge of killing Ino.

"INO YAMANKA! THOSE LLAMAS ARE TO LEAVE RIGHT NOW!!" She yelled at Ino while smashing the wall behind her. Ino's eyes widened and she hid behind a llama and cowered slightly. Tsunade pushed past the llamas and stood infront of her glaring furiously. "Ino, do it now." Ino shook her head at her making Tsunade even more mad.

"I can't do that though! I promised these llamas that I would give them a walk through Konoha!"

"What!? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? A WALK THROUGH KONOHA?? INO YAMANAKA TAKE THESE LLAMAS OUT OF HERE NOW!!" Ino glared at Tsunade then jumped onto one of the llama's backs.

"Fine I will, but only if you let me take them on one walk around Konoha otherwise I won't move them!" Tsunade twitched and clenched her fists tightly then she sighed greatly and hung her head.

"Fine whatever, I don't care anymore, but," Tsunade turned to Asuma and jabbed a finger at him, "you are to watch her at all times you got that?" Asuma sweatdropped but bowed to her.

"Yeah sure Hokage-sama." Asuma looked up to Ino and nodded to her. Ino clapped her hands and told the llamas to move as Tsunade and the other Jounin and Chuunin left the area.

---oO0---o)0(o---0Oo---

After awhile Ino got a huge crowd of people following her through the streets. Naruto, Kiba, and Akamaru came up next to her and followed behind.

"Why are you riding llamas, Ino?" Naruto asked placing his hands behind his head. Ino glanced at him.

"Because llamas are a good animals to ride." Naruto's eyes beamed up then he hopped onto a llama behind Ino.

"Really!? Then I'm going to ride them too!" Kiba sighed and shook his head at Naruto then got on Akamaru.

"I think I'll follow and watch. Think something bad will happen Akamaru?" Kiba asked grinning. Akamaru gave a doggie grin back and nodded to him. Ino clapped her hands and smiled big.

"More the merrier!"

---oO0---o)0(o---0Oo---

"Ino?…"

"Oh, hi dad!" Ino said to her dad, Inoichi, waving from a top a llama. Inoichi stared at her and stepped back as the llamas came past. He didn't even want to know what she was doing. He sighed and scratched his head.

"Just be home before dinner." He said walking into the flower shop. Naruto laughed from his llama and looked around at everyone.

"This is so much fun!" He said laughing again. Ino nodded her head agreeing. "Why didn't I ever think of this?"

"Oh come on Naruto, even you're not stupid enough to do this!" Kiba chuckled.

"Hey!" Naruto made a sour face at him and crossed his arms. Ino on the other hand was twitching slightly. She whistled quietly and mumbled something under breath then the llama that was behind Kiba bent down and bit him in the butt making him yelp and jump into the air. Akamaru scrambled out of the way as Kiba came back down. Ino grinned to herself.

"Why you frellin' llama!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THAT!!" Kiba jumped up and pulled out a kunai, but before he could do anything else another llama came over and bit him in the butt again. Kiba yowled out in pain and scrambled to the side of the street to get away from the llamas. Ino turned to him and stuck her tongue out at him.

"That's for insulting me." Kiba flipped her off and growled at her. "Ooo, naughty little doggie aren't you?" She giggled as Kiba and Akamaru yelled random cuss words at her as she and the llamas continued up the street. Naruto being as dense as he is didn't see the fight between Kiba and the llama. He was too busy having fun.

Asuma never spoke during this entire time. He remained next to Ino's llama and quietly watched her. He had shook his head greatly when Ino acted really immature toward Kiba, he also regretted not forcing Ino to get the llamas out of town earlier. _"Why me?"_ He thought grimly as he hung his head. Ino glanced down at him and cocked her head slightly.

"Oh what's wrong Sensei?"

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." He answered at her giving her a weak smile. Ino blinked then shrugged not thinking of it much. Then she turned around and faced Naruto.

"Having fun?" Naruto looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah! Loads of fun! I never knew llamas even existed in this part of the country." Ino smiled then rested against her llama's head.

"I didn't either, I just found them on the side of the road after a mission. I had thought at that time, 'they look like they need a walk' so that's how I got them here." Naruto's eyes widened then he crossed his arms to think.

"That's amazing! I wish I could keep one of these llamas!" Ino nodded sadly then her faced brightened. She jumped up and behind Naruto the grabbed his head and whispered in his ear. Asuma raised an eyebrow and watched them closely. He couldn't hear what they were saying and he hoped that it wasn't anything bad. Ino jumped back over to her llama grinning.

"What was that about?" Asuma asked her. Ino looked at him.

"Oh nothing." She responded smiling sweetly. Asuma didn't believe but he wasn't going to ask any further. It was probably best not knowing what she told Naruto. He took a glance at Naruto to see whether what she said had been bad or good. Naruto's face was beaming and he was getting really happy.

Bad.

Asuma sighed and continued to walk next to Ino. By this time he had gotten used to all the curious eyes from the townsfolk.

---oO0---o)0(o---0Oo---

Evening finally arrived and Ino and Asuma, Naruto had left a bit ago, came to the Konoha gates where Kotetsu and Izumo were waiting for her and the llamas to leave. They waved warily at her as she led the llamas out of the town. Asuma had told her to take them directly back to where she had found them and that was what she was doing.

A couple of hours later she petted the last llama and let it go back to its grazing field. Asuma grabbed Ino's shoulder and turned her back up the road that led to Konoha.

"Ino, promise me that you'll never do that ever again." Asuma asked her sighing greatly. Ino looked down at the ground the up at Asuma.

"But Sensei that was so much fun!" Ino giggled.

"Yeah I bet it was, but if you ever do that again I think the Hokage will kill you, so please, please don't do that again. Promise me." Ino stared at the ground then nodded to him.

"I promise Sensei." Asuma relaxed a bit then took out a cigar and lit it. Hopefully all was going to go well, but one thing was still on his mind. "Ino, what did you tell Naruto?" Ino grinned and placed her hands behind her head.

"Oh nothing Sensei, nothing at all."

---oO0---o)0(o---0Oo---

"NARUTO UZUMAKI, COME BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!" Shizune sighed and giggled as Tsunade ran down the streets after Naruto. He was on top of a llama and having the time of his life, and in his hands were Tsunade's gambling tickets and sake.


End file.
